Jibanyan's Valentine
by artismusic
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Jibanyan wants to confess to his crush.Will he do it? Will his crush accept his confession or deny it? Find out in this fic!


It was Valentine's Day,the day of love and was very excited as he had plans for this particular got ready for school and grabbed a box of chocolates that was laying on his was curious about it.

"What's with the chocolates?"Whisper asked.

Keita looked at with a smile,"I have a plan to make Fumi mine!"

"You're giving her chocolate?"Whisper was unamused.

"No.I'm giving this chocolate to someone who deserves year,Fumi rejects time,I'm giving this chocolate to someone worthy and it'll make Fumi she'll be begging to be mine!"Keita gloated.

"It sounds like you have a crush on the person you're giving chocolate to."Whisper smirked.

Keita blushed furiously,"I-I don't like her! She's my f-friend!"

Whisper pointed at Keita,"Ah ha! So,you do like another girl besides Fumi.I knew this day would come!"

"Shut it! It's none of business! I'll admit I'm giving chocolate to this certain girl,because I like her...but...I also like Fumi...and I want to make her off my back for once! Don't you have someone to give chocolate to?"Keita glared at Whisper angrily.

"Absolutely not! Giving out chocolate is for kids like you and Jibanyan!"Whisper protested.

Jibanyan woke up by the sound of Whisper's outburst.

"Did someone call my name?"Jibanyan yawned.

"It's nothing,just Whisper being his usual self."Keita rolled his eyes.

"Your plan is going to fail and you know it!"Whisper nagged.

Keita pushed Whisper out of the way,"Leave me alone! I'm going to school without you!"

Keita made an exit from his room,as Whisper watched in looked at Jibanyan,being annoyed by his laziness.

"Are you planning something today?"Whisper questioned.

Jibanyan rubbed his eyes,"Nah,I just wanna sleep."

"Typical."Whisper crossed his arms.

Jibanyan mocked him."It's not like you have anywhere to go either."

"I do have somewhere to go! In fact,I'm meeting someone for a date today!"Whisper shouted.

He turned away and left Keita's room.

"Good luck,you're gonna need it." Jibanyan teased.

Whisper yelled from outside the room,"Can it,brat!"

Jibanyan ignored him and rolled around on the floor,waiting until he and Keita were completely the time was right,Jibanyan sat up in frustration.

Jibanyan sighed,"I can't do this! I should've never wrote that note to him! Now,he'll probably want to meet me at the park today,just like the note said! Why do I have a stupid crush on him?"

Jibanyan was restless as he thought of his was just a crush that would fade away,just like his obsession with since he found out all the members had boyfriends,he lost interest in them ,unlike them,his crush wasn't a celebrity or anyone who didn't know was a friend,a very close his best friend if he had mind was set on that Merican Yokai and only his old obsession with NyaKB,he could actually talk to him whenever he spend time with him,hug him,or even kiss...Jibanyan snapped out of it.

"What am I doing?! I'm six years old! Why am I like this?!" Jibanyan felt a bit sad.

Most people his age didn't think about thought about how his crush was a year older than him and yet,how he was mature for his would he want someone childish like him? Then again,he knew they were both thought why was he in love in the first place.

"Why do I like him? He's nice to me and he's really 's...there for me when I need cares...and...he's handsome." Jibanyan's whole face turned got frustrated.

"Why do I like him so much?!" Jibanyan panicked.

He stood up on his feet and took out something from his was a romance manga,which was slightly torn.

He looked through it.

"If I want him that badly...I should take advice from this." Jibanyan suggested to himself.

He studied the manga and set his own goal.

"Ok,if I'm gonna win his heart,I gotta follow this .Just like how this guy was to the girl in this manga." Jibanyan took notes from the manga.

"First,I have to be by his ,I gotta hold his ,I have to give him a gift,besides the chocolate I made for him."Jibanyan got a box of chocolate out from his haramaki and tucked it back away.

"Next,I gotta tell him how handsome he ,when the moment is right,I gotta lean in and kiss him! This has gotta work!"Jibanyan said with glee.

He left Keita's house and made his way to the park.

Meanwhile,Keita was at was lunch break and he knew it was the perfect time to give out the chocolate he searched for his secret crush,until he ran into noticed that her usual Yokai partner wasn't present.

"Hey,where's Usapyon?"Keita asked.

Inaho replied,"I think he's going to the park or told me a secret admirer sent him a note to meet 't that romantic?"

"Yeah...it is."Keita laughed awkwardly.

He looked around and saw Fumi coming their time was got out the box of chocolate from his backpack and presented it to Inaho.

"Inaho...will you be my Valentine?"Keita was nervous.

Inaho gasped,"Keita...of course I will!"

She hugged Keita and accepted the cane up to noticed and thought his plan he heard Fumi's response.

"Congrats on your new girlfriend Keita! I'm so happy for you!"Fumi smiled.

Keita froze and felt like he got thought Fumi would be whole world felt empty.

"I hope you guys have a great Valentine's Dat!"Fumi exclaimed.

"We will!"Inaho cheered.

Fumi waved goodbye as she left,while Inaho waved back in noticed Keita was quiet.

"What's wrong?"Inaho was concerned.

Keita mumbled,"Nothing...it's just.I wanted Fumi to like me."

"Wait...you used me?"Inaho was about to get furious.

Keita stopped her,"No! I really like you! It's just...I want both of you!"

"Womanizer!"Inaho shouted.

Keita shushed her,"Be quiet! It's not like that! Is it wrong to have a crush on two people?"

"No..."Inaho spoke in disappointment.

Keita sighed,"I used you to make Fumi jealous,but...to also win your heart.I wish I didn't.I don't deserve a person like you and if Fumi doesn't like me...then...I guess I have no one."

Keita walked away slowly,but Inaho grabbed him by the hand.

"Hang on! If you promise to not use me again,I'll go out with you."Inaho stated.

Keita looked back at her,"Really?"

"Yes.I'll admit I crushed on you 're really cool...I know that sounds geeky,but...it's true."Inaho felt awkward.

"No,it's fine.I promise I won't do it again.I think I finally learned to let though it ...don't leave me."Keita stared at Inaho with a worried expression.

"I won' about we catch a movie after school?"Inaho suggested.

"Sure,I would like that."Keita grinned.

Keita finally realized that he only needed one girl in his life and that was Fumi didn't return the same feelings as him,then he accepted felt a bit saddened,but time would heal him.

Later,in the afternoon,Jibanyan was at the park,waiting on his saw Usapyon,out of all people,and started to panic,Jibanyan stupidly hid behind some watched as Usapyon had a note in his was the note Jibanyan sent was a bit impatient,especially on a day like Valentine's.

"Where are they? They gotta be here somewhere."Usapyon tapped his foot.

He looked around and grew tired.

"This secret admirer thing better not be a joke or so help me...I'll shoot whoever wrote this note!"Usapyon took out his gun and shot a laser from it,leaving a hole in the bushes.

Jibanyan gasped as the laser almost shot gasp was so loud that Usapyon covered his mouth and huddled down,hoping Usapyon wouldn't find was out of luck as Usapyon looked through the bushes and found him.

"Jibanyan...? What on earth are you doing?"Usapyon questioned.

"Um...hiding?"Jibanyan sweated.

He hoped Usapyon didn't see through his lie,but the Merican knew he was a terrible liar.

"Uh huh."Usapyon grabbed Jibanyan's paw and got him out from the bushes.

"Get outta there."Usapyon helped Jibanyan,as he pulled him up.

Usapyon gave Jibanyan a death stare.

Jibanyan's voice squeaked,"Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"You know why."Usapyon showed him the note,"I bet you thought you could get away with leaving me this fake were in the bushes,watching me look like in idiot,huh?"

"No! I wrote that note,but..."Jibanyan paused and thought for a moment.

Did he really want to confess to Usapyon?He wondered how he would if Usapyon rejected him or even worse,laugh at couldn't take the pressure of Usapyon literally pointing his laser gun at his face.

"Confess or else."Usapyon looked at Jibanyan in a scary way.

Jibanyan was started to tremble,battling his own thoughts wether if he should tell Usapyon the truth or always liked to act like a big boy,but his six year old instincts were getting the best of teared up and started to cry.

"Hey,why are you whining?"Usapyon didn't have time for games.

Jibanyan sobbed,"I-I...I'm your secret admirer! "

Usapyon lowered his gun down,"You...have got to be kidding me...right?"

Jibanyan got furious at his response and blew up,"Can't you see?! I was hiding behind the bushes because I was scared that you would reject me! I have a crush on you! You big dummy!"

"Big dummy?! Why you-"Usapyon realized that Jibanyan was serious.

He wouldn't be a crying mess if he wasn' put his gun looked at Jibanyan in a calm matter.

"You're my secret admirer?" Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan pouted,"That's what I just told you!"

"Well...I'm flattered but..."Usapyon pondered.

Jibanyan thought he was about to be rejected by his felt his heart breaking.

"But...shouldn't we go on a date first?" Usapyon suggested.

"Huh?" Jibanyan was puzzled.

Usapyon replied,"I mean,if you like me...then let's go on a date,right now."

Jibanyan's heart fixed itself,still having hope.

"Really...? You...and me? On a...date?" Jibanyan's face lit up.

"We could just go out for a 's that simple."Usapyon shrugged.

"Um...ok!" Jibanyan smiled a bit.

Jibanyan was happy that Usapyon wanted to take him out on a date,but...was he just doing it to be nice? Jibanyan hoped that wasn't the case.

As they were strolling through the park,Jibanyan noticed that Usapyon was awfully close by his made him want to hold Usapyon's hand,but he was afraid that Usapyon would get angry with got sad as his plan to win Usapyon's heart looked down at the ground and of the sudden,Jibanyan's face went pale,as he felt something touching his his surprise,he noticed that Usapyon was holding his 's face turned from white to bright wasn't supposed to was supposed to be the other way around.

"Usapyon..."Jibanyan said nervously.

Usapyon noticed that Jibanyan was looking at his hand and then back at him.

"I gotta hold your wouldn't seem like a real date if I didn't."Usapyon stated.

Jibanyan looked away in embarrassment,"Ok..."

The day passed by as it turned to wondered why did Usapyon stay with him for so long? He felt guilty,but at the same time,he liked were currently sitting on a hill full of grass and was staring at the noticed from the corner of his eye,that Usapyon was looking at him,smiling.

"What...is it?" Jibanyan asked.

Usapyon laughed."Oh nothing,it's just I've been waiting for this day to come."

"Eh?!"Jibanyan was confused at his response.

Usapyon looked at him lovingly,"I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out know that I like you too,right?"

"Really...? You're not lying,are you?" Jibanyan was suspicious.

"Jibanyan,you think that I can't recognize your hand writing.I knew it was you who wrote that note."Usapyon smirked.

"So...you knew?"Jibanyan felt like an idiot.

Usapyon smiled at him,"I did and I always liked if we have our differences,you're the only person I hang out with,without going Invader Mode every few minutes. What I'm saying is...you're my best my favorite one at that."

"What about when you tell me that I'm annoying you...?" Jibanyan asked,in a sad tone.

Usapyon placed his hand on Jibanyan's shoulder,"Look,I might say that sometimes,but I don't mean should know that kids our age say stuff they don't mea and sometimes we can't lie and gotta say the can't help like that time when you said I was getting fat."

Jibanyan face palmed,"I didn't mean that! I was stupid!"

"Nah,it's fine.I say awful things too,but that doesn't stop me from liking you."Usapyon reassured him and added,"We're kids and we say dumb how I'm gonna tell you that I have a huge,dorky crush on you."

Jibanyan blushed and looked at him,wondering if it was true.

"You...have a crush on me? I have a crush on you! I can't stop thinking about you!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"You pop into my head almost every hour of the 's like if I want you or something...that...sounded dumb." Usapyon didn't know exactly what to say.

It was true,he had the same feelings as didn't want to admit it,but he was in always denied his childish feelings and couldn't hide it any longer.

"I...can't take any more! I just don't like you...I love you! I feel so childish for saying it,but it's true!" Usapyon bursted into tears.

Jibanyan didn't know how to respond.

"I...love you 're not childish,you're way more mature than ,we're just kids,like you can't help it."Jibanyan stared at Usapyon,hoping he would cheer up.

"You're right...we're way younger than Keita and should we worry? Except that I have thoughts that no kid should have my age..."Usapyon turned away,feeling embarrassed.

"Like what?" Jibanyan tilted his head to the side.

Usapyon blushed heavily,

"Well...I can already picture us getting married and having kids.I know I shouldn't think about this stuff,but...I just want it to happen." Usapyon shook his head.

Jibanyan laughed softly,"You know,I think about that when our kids grow up and sometimes, I imagine us growing old together,even though...Yokai don't age as fast."

"I'm glad I'm not the only shouldn't be thinking of this until we're like... would be ten years later from 's a long time..."Usapyon went silent and stared back at Jibanyan,with concern,"How long have you felt this way?"

"I want to know the same."Jibanyan looked back at him.

Usapyon replied,"Ok,at the same time,we'll tell each other how long we've been crushing on each other."

They took a deep breath and responded at the same time,"When we first met!"

They couldn't believe their responses were the made awkward exchanges and were a bit embarrassed.

"It's been that long?" Jibanyan asked.

"Yeah...Inaho said something about love at first sight could actually happen.I never listened,but now..."Usapyon stared at Jibanyan,"...when I look at you...I think it's actually true."

Jibanyan's heart thumped with speed and he turned different shades of could feel Jibanyan's body heat on his hand from holding his paw.

"Are you ok?" Usapyon questioned,being concerned for his friend.

"You...love me..."Jibanyan spoke quietly.

"Yeah...I just confessed to you."Usapyon said.

Jibanyan felt dizzy,"You...love me-" He fainted flat on the ground.

He woke up to see Usapyon staring at noticed his head was laying on Usapyon's lap.

"Hey darling,are you ok?" Usapyon asked,hoping that Jibanyan would answer.

Jibanyan got up quickly,"Tell me that this is a dream!"

"No...it's not." Usapyon was confused.

Jibanyan faced Usapyon,"Pinch me! If it doesn't hurt,then I'm dreaming!"

"I don't want to hurt you." Usapyon tried to avoid eye contact.

"Do it!"Jibanyan demanded.

Usapyon pinched Jibanyan on the felt the pain and grabbed his arm in response.

"Ow! Ok! It's not a dream!"Jibanyan groaned in pain.

"Do you feel better?" Usapyon was still worried about Jibanyan's sanity.

"I'm 's just...today doesn't seem dream is finally coming true and nothing is here to mess it up.I usually get summoned by Keita when I really want something good to happen."Jibanyan felt depressed at the thoughts of it.

"If he summons you,I won't let that happen.I can't have your dreams crushed." Usapyon wanted Jibanyan to know that he was safe with him.

They both sat down and had multiple conversations about everything.

"Now,lets be one thing you don't like about me." Usapyon spoke.

"Yellow isn't your color." Jibanyan shrugged.

"It's not your color either." Usapyon teased.

Jibanyan pouted,"Hey!"

Usapyon picked up something,"Hey now,we're being honest and that's a good about a pretty flower for a pretty Yokai?"

Jibanyan froze as he saw Usapyon with a flower in his blushed as Usapyon placed the flower on Jibanyan's broken plan definitely still had that manga in mind and wished he could impress Usapyon,even if they already confessed to each gave up and decided to come up with something else.

"You know...sometimes I use my fighting skills to impress you." Jibanyan said.

"Oh really?" Usapyon replied,curiously.

"Remember when I made those craters and you and Inaho thought it was aliens?" Jibanyan questioned.

"It was just Inaho who thought that,but yeah."Usapyon replied.

"Well...when I woke up every time,seeing you was there,I told my stories how I made them to impress you." Jibanyan chuckled.

"You always impress do you try so hard?"Usapyon pondered.

"You're always better than me at way you look and the way you always hold up longer than me.I wish I could be just as cool and strong as you." Jibanyan looked away in shame.

"Hey,I think you're better than 're more popular with the crowd and you're way more adorable than best thing of all,you have don't give up that easily and I'm seeing that right you know how brave you were when you confessed to me? I was only pretending to not know anything and I was scared to of you,I got to say how I really feel about you and that's all I you to feel the same way." Usapyon informed him.

Jibanyan looked back at Usapyon,who was unusually leaned forward and Jibanyan was the last step from his he couldn't make it happen,then he thought that Usapyon 's heart fluttered.

"Usapyon...thank you." Jibanyan whispered.

"I'll be here for you from now on.I'll do anything for you." Usapyon smiled.

Jibanyan panicked as Usapyon's nose touched leaned in closer as Jibanyan almost fainted again, from being overwhelmed.

A sound broke the moment,Jibanyan looked up to see a portal above his heard a voice.

"Come out my friend! Summoning,Jibanyan!"

Jibanyan gasped,"It's Keita!"

"I'm not letting him ruin this moment!" Usapyon declared.

As Jibanyan was being pulled in the portal,Usapyon grabbed him and pulled was like tug of war between the portal and got dizzy from all the ,Usapyon was able to pull Jibanyan away from the portal,as it disappeared into thin air.

Usapyon and Jibanyan were both on their backs,on the panted as they ran out of breath.

"I wasn't going to let Keita ruin this for you."Usapyon got up and helped Jibanyan.

"You didn't have to do that."Jibanyan replied.

"I wanted deserve to be happy." Usapyon grabbed Jibanyan by the paw and took something out from his bent down on one knee and held out a box.

"Jibanyan..."

"Are you proposing to me?!" Jibanyan shrieked.

"What-no! We just talked about this!" Usapyon nagged.

Jibanyan blushed and felt guilty,"I'm sorry...start over."

Usapyon groaned in disbelief,then cleared his throat,"Jibanyan...will you be my Valentine?"

He opened the box to reveal various chocolates was the last thing Jibanyan would've was speechless,trying to say the right words.

"I...you...got me chocolate?" Jibanyan really wanted to know.

"I did.I thought,besides my crush on you,...that you deserve to receive some chocolate on Valentine's Day.I bought them the last minute and thought it would've been a good idea."Usapyon blushed,feeling awkward.

"I got something for you too!" Jibanyan took the box of chocolate he had from his haramaki.

"I made these for you."Jibanyan presented the chocolate to Usapyon.

Something else dropped from his noticed and picked it saw that it was his panicked as Usapyon looked through it.

"Give that back!"Jibanyan whined.

Usapyon chuckled in amusement,"You really had this thought out.I'm impressed."

"But...it didn't work.I was supposed to..."Jibanyan mumbled.

"You were supposed to do all these things,like the guy in this book?" Usapyon questioned.

Jibanyan nodded his head,yes.

"I guess it turned out I did all of these things,huh?" Usapyon waited for Jibanyan to respond.

"I'm...kinda glad that you did.I thought it was better that way..." Jibanyan formed a silly smile on his face.

"I guess we both got what we really wanted."Usapyon winked at him.

Jibanyan blushed as he suggested,"Wanna go to Keita's house and eat our chocolates together?"

"Of course! But first,let me ask this again." Usapyon stared at Jibanyan with a serious face.

Jibanyan was afraid that he was mad at him again,but was shocked by his question.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Jibanyan squealed in excitement,"Yes! I will!"

He hugged Usapyon was glad that everything turned out the way he hoped for.

Later,it was getting arrived at his house, with Inaho by his side.

"Jibanyan is going to pay for this..."Keita frowned.

"It wasn't his fault that some Yokai ruined the movie for us."Inaho replied.

" whole movie got spoiled for us."Keita said in disgust.

Before they headed inside,they noticed Whisper just had lipstick marks all over his face.

"Whisper got lucky!"Inaho cheered.

"What the heck?! How did you get a date?!"Keita was in disbelief.

"When I said Fubuki-hime and I were dating,I wasn't lying."Whisper informed them.

"Congrats! I'm so happy for you!"Inaho shouted with glee.

Keita went inside,"Just get inside.I can't believe you had a better day than me."

"It wasn't all bad."Inaho put her hands on her hips.

Keita sweated,"Well yeah...at least we're dating now.

"That's what I like to hear."Inaho grinned.

"Did I hear you two are a thing now? What happened?"Whisper had a sneaky grin on his face.

"We'll tell you now,I have to deal with Jibanyan for refusing to be summoned."Keita headed upstairs to his room,with Inaho and Whisper following behind.

Keita opened the door of his first thing he saw was Jibanyan and Usapyon sitting on the and Whisper peeked from behind,wanting to see.

Usapyon had a piece of chocolate in his hand and fed it to Jibanyan.

"Open wide." Usapyon said.

"Ahhh." Jibanyan opened his mouth and ate the piece of chocolate.

Keita pointed at Jibanyan,"You!"

Jibanyan and Usapyon turned to see Keita,Inaho,and Whisper staring at was an awkward silence.

"Wait...what are doing with Usapyon?"Keita was dumbfounded.

"N-nothing?" Jibanyan replied.

Whisper said,"I think you guys were up to something."

"Yeah,I thought Usapyon was supposed to meet his secret admirer at the ..."Inaho paused and formed a huge grin,"Unless If Jibanyan was the one who sent you that note!"

"What?! You can't be serious,right?"Keita exclaimed.

Inaho pointed to the chocolates they had,"Then explain why they have chocolate."

"Uh..."Keita was weirded out by this whole situation,"Don't tell me that you guys got each other chocolate."

Jibanyan and Usapyon looked at each other and then looked back at him.

"Maybe..."Usapyon forced a smile.

Keita noticed a piece of paper next to Usapyon and grabbed it.

"Hey!" Usapyon yelled.

Keita read it,as Inaho and Whisper peeked at the note.

"This is Jibanyan's hand writing!"Keita shouted.

"I bet that's the note from your secret admirer,eh Usapyon?"Whisper mocked.

Usapyon was annoyed,"Fine,Jibanyan is my secret now?"

"Usapyon-"Jibanyan's mouth was covered by Usapyon's hand,"It's ok,they have the right to know."

Inaho screamed with joy,"I knew it! Usapyon and Jibanyan are so cute together! I love it!"

"I should be surprised,but...honestly,you guys are one in the kind of makes sense."Whisper shrugged.

"But...Jibanyan is laid back and Usapyon is...well...angry al the time."Keita chimed in.

"Not all the time!" Usapyon nagged.

Keita looked at them in concern,"Do you guys have a thing for each other...? I don't and I are a thing now."

"Since when?!" Usapyon was shocked.

" confessed."Inaho laughed nervously.

Jibanyan interrupted,"We...confessed too."

"And it's the real us."Usapyon stated.

"Prove it."Keita glared at them in suspicion.

Inaho protested,"Keita,you can't make them do that!"

Usapyon smirked at them and glanced at Jibanyan,"Ok,if you don't believe us...then watch this."

Usapyon grabbed Jibanyan and held him bridal blushed in embarrassment,while Usapyon felt leaned in and tried to kiss and Whisper freaked out,while Inaho was excited.

Before they could kiss,Keita shouted,"Ok! That's enough! I believe you!"

Usapyon placed Jibanyan back on the ground.

"Aw...I wanted to see them kiss."Inaho was disappointed.

Whisper slowly left the room,"I'm leaving now and I'm going to pretend that I didn't see that."

"Why?!"Keita exclaimed.

"Kids like them shouldn't be participating in such activities! I'm going before this gets out of hand!"Whisper left and slammed the door.

Keita looked at Inaho,being unamused,"You know...even though Whisper claims to be Jibanyan's guardian,he sucks at being one."

"I heard that!"Whisper yelled from outside the room.

Keita ignored him and had his attention at Jibanyan and Usapyon's situation.

"Ok,if you guys are going to have to set a few rules."Keita announced.

Usapyon replied back,"Don't give us that can do what we want."

"But you're younger than two are like...freaking babies!"Keita protested.

Jibanyan butted in,"No we're not! We're kids like you!"

"Keita might have a point...you guys are younger,but we won't stop you from having a relationship."Inaho assured.

"Fine,the only thing you can't do is...to go to far and fight all the time.I don't want to you guys to break up and hurt each 's...unhealthy for your age."Keita said,with worry.

Keita didn't want them to experience love like he did when he was made a mistake and fell in love too fast,but of course,he made that mistake got lucky that Inaho accepted it wasn't for her,his heart would've been crushed.

"Keita,I think we'll be is the only one I get along with,...without getting angry every five minutes.I would never hurt should know that." Usapyon made a speech.

"I just don't want you to accidentally lose control of 's all."Keita spoke.

Inaho looked at Keita,"Usapyon's been controlling his anger 's been more calm and less just has issues."

Usapyon begged,"Please,Keita...if you let me date Jibanyan,I'll take care of him and protect him with my life."

"And...?"Keita waited for an answer.

"I can't stop thinking about him! I'm in love with this short and pudgy cat!"Usapyon gestured at Jibanyan.

Jibanyan gasped,"Hey! I'm not short,maybe I am pudgy...but I'm not short!"

"Sorry...I was being honest." Usapyon laughed in an awkward tone.

"If you want honest...then well...I can't stop thinking about how much I love you and your tacky suit!"Jibanyan declared.

"My suit is not tacky! I wear it with pride!" Usapyon protested.

"At least I'm fashionable!"Jibanyan frowned.

Usapyon mocked him,"At least I don't take naps."

"Well...at least I don't shoot people when I get angry!" Jibanyan pouted.

Keita interrupted,"Guys...we're standing here."

"Shut up!" Jibanyan and Usapyon shouted at him.

Inaho whispered to Keita,"I think they're meant for each other."

Keita rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Usapyon and Jibanyan were running out of things to say.

Usapyon replied,"Unlike you,I'm not cute!"

"Oh yeah? Unlike you...um...I'm not handsome!" Jibanyan shouted back.

They calmed down a bit.

"Your fur is pretty." Usapyon spoke softly.

Jibanyan started to blush,"You look good without your suit."

"I can't stop thinking about way you look and the way you smile." Usapyon said.

Jibanyan mumbled,"I think about how cool you are."

"I can't stop thinking about how many dates we'll have."Usapyon blushed.

Jibanyan added,"And when we get married..."

Jibanyan looked away,but Usapyon turned his head back to face him.

"I can't wait until we start a family."Usapyon laughed.

Jibanyan teased,"And have babies."

Keita was in disgust,"What six year olds would even think about this stuff?!"

"Or seven year olds,since Usapyon is that age..."Inaho spoke.

"You know what,they're more in love than us.I love you Inaho,but...they're taking this too far."Keita sighed.

"Yeah...it was cute,but now they're acting as if they're already married."Inaho agreed with him.

"Let's go."Keita left his room with Inaho.

Usapyon and Jibanyan noticed they were alone.

"They're 're thinking about this too fast." Usapyon sweated.

"Yeah...I thought that for getting carried away." Jibanyan laughed awkwardly.

"Let's just start from the go and get some ice cream?" Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan smiled,"I would like that."

Usapyon and Jibanyan spent the rest of their Valentine's Day eating ice cream and having conversations like normal kids would agreed to date each other,but for now,they kept it the occasional hugging and every few kisses on the and Inaho were fine with their even take Usapyon and Jibanyan with them on double for Whisper,he got used it,but his fatherly nature gets the best of ,when he's strict and watches Jibanyan and Usapyon during their and Jibanyan had a few disagreements from time to time,but of course,kids their age are always bold at the wrong this,they currently get along and are even closer than the end,it seemed like everyone got what they wanted on Valentine's Day.


End file.
